


It'll Be Ages

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [19]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Steve, Nat x Dean, Reader x Cas, Reader x Steve - Relationship, Wade x Cas, Wade x Steve, wade x reader
Series: House of Laughs [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 2





	It'll Be Ages

Come 11, you made your way to knock on Steve's door. “Oh, boys.” You sung to yourself. The door opened to show a slightly disheveled Steve, making you raise an eyebrow. 

He blushed brightly. "We'll be right out." 

You nodded. “Sure.” You smiled and walked back towards your room. You'd simply tell Wade he overslept, not wanting Wade to tease him. Neither of them. You spotted Wade by one of the hall windows and joined him. "They'll be right out. Steve overslept. I don't think he's ever let himself relax that much."

Wade smiled. “That’s great. He deserves it.” He put his arm around you. “We just chilling today after brunch?” He asked. "Since our flight heads out at like 8?" He noted. "Such an odd time, by the way."

You giggled. “Maybe it’ll be nap time.” You shrugged. “Maybe we can sight see more today.” You nodded. "I'm sure there's some stuff we will want pictures of."

“Hell yeah. We can make a picture from anything. Anything!” He grinned. "It'll be like a project."

You smiled. “I’m glad you’re down for everything.” You told him before you heard footsteps. Looking over, you waved. "Hi, guys."

Both men waved at you happily. “Morning.” Steve happily. 

“Morning.” Cas nodded. “I shall be leaving after brunch.” He informed you. "I need to check in with the others, and give you time to bond on your trip."

“We want to bond with you, too, so don’t worry about that, Blue Eyes. But if you need to do your job, we get it.” Wade assured. "You're welcome to pop in on our trip whenever. It's yours, too."

“Thank you.” Cas smiled. “I am sure I will feel as such after our discussion today.” He hinted.

Wade grinned just as brightly as you did. “Then let’s get going.” You motioned. Your arm was linked with his as you moved. 

“Bottomless mimosas here we come!” Wade cheered. 

* * *

After Cas had said his goodbyes, he made his way to the bunker. He stood in the middle of the library and listened as he did his check ins around the area before checking in on the boys. He knew that the way things had been, a case was likely around the corner. 

Sam passed through first and waved. “Hey, Cas.” He was holding a book. “You look very happy.” He smiled. “Enjoying the vacation?”

“Very much so.” Cas beamed. The four of you had decided to keep things under wraps until further into the trip. That way, it gave each of you time to get used to things, and smooth any ‘bumps’ out. 

Sam nodded. “It’s a good look for you. You here checking in?” He put his finger in the book to hold his place as his attention was now on Cas. “I think that they’re working on lunch right now.” 

“Yes.” He said softly. “No cases?” He sounded a bit skeptical, as they had none in the past month or two. “I find that a bit disturbing."

Sam shrugged a shoulder. “Nothing yet. Maybe Dean will know when something comes up.” He sounded not nearly as bothered as Cas on the matter. 

He nodded. “I suppose I am used to constant cases.” He noted. “That now I find it worrisome when we go so long without one.”

“Makes sense.” Sam nodded. “Maybe it’ll be a big one…” He sighed. “I’ll do a double check to see if I missed anything.” He mused. “I’ll keep you posted. Oh, and cute pictures on Instagram. Nat showed us.” 

Cas smiled shyly. “They are a lot of fun to take.” He admitted. “They leave tonight for Orlando, and then we are spending a few days exploring Disney and Universal. I wonder if they would object to you three joining us for that? You two deserve it, as well.”

“I doubt Dean would be up for that.” Sam thought for a moment. “I’ll talk with him though.” He smiled. “I can’t see him dealing well with that many people.” He told him. “However, if Nat wants to…” He chuckled lightly.

Cas chuckled as well. “That is a different situation, yes.” He agreed. “I am very happy for them.” 

“Me too, deep down. On the surface it’s gross.” He joked. “Especially when I walk in on them making out in random rooms.” He shook his head.

“Making out.” Cas tested saying the term. 

Sam smiled, chuckling lightly. “Intense kissing, basically.”

“Ah. I know now.” Cas nodded, smiling. “A great pastime.” He looked away when Sam’s eyebrows went up, his smile morphing to a knowing smirk. “So I’ve heard.” He mumbled. He swallowed awkwardly.

“It’s okay, Cas. I won’t tell.” Sam assured but grinned. “You deserve it.” He patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll be in the library if you need me.” He told him before heading away to let Cas see the others.

The angel took a deep breath, worried he would easily give away secrets he shouldn’t. He would have to work on that. He did not want to tell anyone before Steve was ready. He sighed and went to the kitchen. “Hello.” He announced himself. 

Dean grinned as he looked over. “Hey, man.” 

Nat waved. “Hi, Castiel.” She smiled. “How was Miami?” She asked, working on something for lunch, which Cas couldn’t see.

“It was very fun.” He nodded. “A nice trip so far.” He sat down. “We visited the beach, we’ve had brunch, we enjoyed the pool, watched a couple movies, and I believe that they might be sightseeing later. I am unsure.”

“Wow. Busy man.” Dean chuckled. “I’m glad everyone’s having a good time.” 

“My sister treating you okay?” Nat grinned. “I know she can be a bit much.” She chuckled lightly.

“She is treating me very well.” Cas assured. “Very considerate, making sure that I am comfortable with everything we do.” He explained. 

“Sure she’s your sister?” Dean smirked at Nat, earning a splash his way. 

She shook her head. “Well, I’m glad that she’s being nice.” She smiled.

Cas smiled back. “Everyone is, yes.” He nodded. “I plan to ask if it’s alright if you three join us in Orlando for the theme parks.” He told them.

“How nice of you.” Nat grinned as Dean shook his head. “It is!” She smacked his arm. “We deserve to have fun, too!” She half scolded him. “You can fight monsters, but you don’t want to go to the happiest place on Earth?”

“Not really, no.” He said honestly. “It sounds horrible. It’s packed, hot, lone lines.” He shook his head. “How does that sound like a good time?” He asked, a slightly disgusted look on his face. 

“Y/N appears to have fast paced tickets of sorts.” Cas added. “It would be a fun adventure with your friends, Dean.” He tried to convince him. “I could ease any discomfort you feel, as well.” He reminded him.

“You know I’m not good in public, man.” Dean sighed. 

Nat nearly had a pout. "Please, Dean? If you don't like it, we can leave." She promised him. 

Dean groaned. “You’re ganging up on me.” 

“Even Sam was interested.” Cas mentioned. “However, we will not force you to go.” He assured his friend.

“I’ll think about it.” He sighed. “I will.” He told them. “How much time do I have?” He asked.

“I believe you have until tomorrow. However I am unsure about what time.” Cas thought for a moment. "I will check in with them before they leave for the airport and let you know?"

“Please, and thank you.” Nat smiled at him. “Anyways!” She chuckled. “How long are you here for?” 

“However long I am needed. I was wondering about cases.” Cas nodded. “I was finding it strange that we haven’t had any for some time.” 

“Yeah, I’d call you first thing.” Dean told him. “Guess we better enjoy the lack of them while we can.” He sighed. “I just hope when it hits, it doesn’t hit majorly hard.” He shook his head.

Nat made an understanding face and nodded. “Same for us.” She plated up their food. “And let’s hope it’s not at the same time.” She added.

“That is true.” Cas agreed. “Though we both have very good teams.” He smiled. “I will help you and your friends when I can, as well.” He told Nat. “Just pray for me.”

“That sounds ominous.” Nat noted. 

“No, you literally have to pray for him.” Dean chuckled. “Outloud or in your head.” He shrugged a shoulder. “He’ll be listening for you, just like he does for me and Sam. I’m sure Steve, too.” He added.

“Yes. And your sister.” Cas smiled at Nat. “I listen almost constantly.” He assured her. “And I will be there as soon as I hear you.”

“Wow. Fancy best friend you got there.” Nat smiled at Dean. “Reliable, too.” She complimented.

Cas beamed adorably. “Thank you.” He replied to her. 

“He’s a show off.” Dean joked, patting his friend on the back. “You staying for lunch?” He asked, sitting down with his food.   
  
“I may go sit with Sam while you eat.” He told them. 

“Cool. Say bye before you leave.” Dean smiled. “We’ll be around.” 

Cas nodded and waved at Nat before going back to his tall friend. He didn’t want Sam feeling left out. You had Wade, him, and Steve. Nat had Dean. That left Sam solo. That didn’t mean he should be alone. He disliked being alone so he knew quality friendship time was needed for Sam. “Hello, again, Sam.” He smiled. 

“Hey, Cas. Come to read?” Sam glanced up from his spot. “Or did they start making out again?” He made a face.

“No, thankfully they did not. I have come to spend time with you.” Cas sat. “You are my friend, as well, Sam.”

Sam smiled widely. “Thanks, Cas. I like your company.” He said honestly. “So, what did Dean have to say about Disney? Although I’m sure he said ‘no’.”

“Very clearly.” Cas chuckled. “Nat wants to go, it’s obvious. She even told him they could leave if he wanted. So, he’s at least thinking about it now.” 

“Ah, she’ll change his mind about anything. She’s good at that.” Sam chuckled. “He’ll be a kid in candy land!” He shook his head. 

Cas smiled. “I think it would be fun. And yes, I can see the effect she has on him.” He replied happily. “In a good way.” He noted. “He seems less drained than usual.”

“A relationship will do that.” Sam nodded. “How’s Y/N and Wade doing?” 

“Well.” Cas nodded. “Playful and fun with each other.” He grinned. “They seem to compliment each other very well.” He told him.

“That’s nice. Everyone needs a bit of fun. You included.” Sam told him. “Don’t forget about yourself when you think of the rest of us.”

Cas looked down and nodded. “I am working on that.” He admitted. “I am so used to hunts, and saving you two.”

“And we’re grateful. But we know you need a break, too.” He shrugged. “We all do.” He sighed. “We can’t run on low forever.”

“I understand that.” Cas nodded. “Thank you.” He smiled. “I’ll admit I’m worried for the day when it is too much.” 

“It’s normal to feel that way. I get that, too.” Sam assured. “It’s hard not to think about, honestly.” He nodded. “It’s not like we’ll be doing this when we’re old. If we even make it to ‘old’.” He gave shrugged a shoulder.

“A sad but logical statement.” Cas sighed. “That is not a pleasant thought for me.” 

“I’m sorry.” Sam gave him a sad smile. “Tell me something positive, then.” He urged. “Let’s get off the topic of our deaths.”

“Please.” Cas smiled softly. “I went swimming!” He told him. “It was very enjoyable. As was the beach. I think it’s something you’d like, as well.”

“Probably. There’s not a lot of places I wouldn’t like.” He chuckled. “Most ‘normal’ places sound great.” He nodded. “We don’t get a lot of chances to do what most others.”

“Yes, that seems to be a common theme. Enjoy the little things.” Cas agreed. “Perhaps now and then when I am not with the others, I can snap you places to do something you’d enjoy that Dean would not?”

“If it’s not a lot of trouble. I’m content.” Sam shrugged. “But thanks.” He gave him a soft smile. 

“Of course. I can see how much ‘getting out’ is beneficial.” He nodded. “I don’t think I knew how much until today, if I’m being honest.” 

“I’m really happy for you.” Sam said sincerely. “I think this is the most relaxed I’ve ever seen you.” He noted. 

Cas smiled brighter at that. “Thank you.” 

* * *

You had your arms linked with boy guys as you wandered the streets of Miami. “Let me know if you want to stop at any stores.” You told them. “We can always ship things to the tower if we get too much to carry with us the whole trip.” Who were you kidding? You’d be shipping things from all over the world and you knew it.

“That’s the plan, isn’t it doll?” Steve smirked. “I know you already have your empty bag filled.” He teased, watching you blush lightly. 

“That’s a secret!” You pouted. “I’m sure that you’ll be the same way in some cities.” You countered playfully.

He laughed. “We’ll see, I guess.” He glanced at Wade. “How about you, you plan to stock up?” 

Wade nodded. “Oh, yeah. I’ve already sent a few boxes.” He said casually. 

You looked at him. “When?” You laughed. “And a  _ few _ ?” 

“I’m a man of many secrets!” He said with a grin. “Yes. I had to stock up.” He shrugged. “It wasn’t all for me…” He muttered.

“Really?” You smiled. “How sweet.” You leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“It’s very nice to be appreciated.” He joked. “Oh, how about we stop there?” He pointed to a funky looking thrift store. “They always have the best stuff.”

“I’m always down.” You smiled. “You in?” You looked up at Steve. He nodded, letting the pair of you lead him in.

“Oh, I like it.” Steve instantly saw old things. You arm slowly left his as he gravitated towards another area, making you looking at him fondly. He concentrated on what he was looking at, as if the world melted away. You let him have this time while you wandered around with Wade.

Wade found a basket full of things he liked while you focused on some old dresses. “Should I try them on?” You asked, not sure of them.

“Hells  _ yeah _ . Won’t know it ‘til you see it on you. I’m sure Cappy will enjoy these old fabrics.” He nodded. “It would be a nice little surprise for him. Maybe wear one for dinner if you like them?”

“Okay.” You smiled shyly and went to try them on, hating the dressing room sometimes. It was always touch and go whether it led to you hating your body for hours, sometimes days, after. You never knew when it was going to hit. 

Wade hummed as he waited for you, looking at other old clothes to sew since he got a knack for it. When you stepped out in the first one, his jaw dropped. “Holy fudge balls.” He muttered. “You’re buying that, right? Please tell me you’re buying that!” He put his hands together in a begging gesture.

You grinned. “After that reaction, yes.” You nodded. You did a small turn around for him. “I’m glad you like it.” 

“I fucking love it. You’re going to make Steve faint. Or actually cuss for once.” He clapped. “Oh, I will so get his reaction on camera!” He grinned. “Lemme see the next!”

You laughed and rushed back to the dressing room with warm cheeks. Letting out a small breath, you quickly put the dress off to the side to buy. You grabbed the next one and slipped it on, looking at yourself in the mirror. “Maybe…” You told yourself, peeking out of the room at Wade. “Coming out.” You told him.

He gave you two thumbs up and clapped again when you emerged. “Yes!” He nodded. “God, you’re hot.” He leaned against a wall. “I’d do you.” He sighed.

"You can later." You winked. “Promise.”

He smirked slightly. “I don’t know. I share now.” He chuckled playfully. "What if Cap wants to toss you over his shoulder when he sees you?"

You blushed brightly. “I doubt it. It’ll be ages before we reach second base.” You smiled. "Which I don't mind." You added before going to try another.

Wade smiled as he waited, sighing happily. You made him feel an array of new emotions. It was refreshing and new. 


End file.
